Descobrindo o amor
by Jolie - princesa amozona
Summary: Hermione é escolhida para fazer um intercâmbio. Rony ñ se declara e passa a ficar numa deprê total. O q Harry ira fazer? Descubram ñ somente isso, mas uma descoberta inesperada: o amor. Pessima em resumos...
1. Chapter 1

1º capítulo

Um breve tchau para Hermione

N/A

Autor: Lana G.H.K.

Gênero: Romance

Personagens: Pertencem a J.K. Rowling, infelizmente. Mas não vou ficar com inveja. Ela é que tem uma grande criatividade e consegue viajar dentro de sua imaginação.

Expiração: Eu ñ sei direito. Talvez veio de repente, lendo os livros de Harry Potter e lendo outras fans.

Tomará que gostem da minha fan.

Faltava um mês para acabar as aulas para os alunos de toda Hogwarts. Todos estavam ansiosos pelas provas que se aproximavam rapidamente. E realmente com muito medo de levar bomba. Menos Harry. Ele se sentia triste e infeliz, iria voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros. Por isso aproveitava os dias ao máximo.

Rony estava realmente maluco, porque tinha que conciliar o quadribol, as obrigações das funções de monitor e estudar para as provas finais. Já Hermione tirava suas obrigações de letra e parecia está bem calma com as provas, também ela começou a estudar deste começo do ano e tentava ajudar as pessoas que não tinha feito o mesmo que ela. Harry e Rony tinham o sábado tudo para estudar com ajuda de sua amiga.

– Vcs estão atrasados. Era para chegar de sete horas e não de sete dez. – fala Hermione muito seria, parecendo com a Profa. Minerva McGonagall.

– Deixa de ser chata, Mione! Só basta o tanto de conteúdo que temos para estudar! E sem falar na pressão dos professores! – exclama Rony como se não agüentasse a pressão que acontecia nas provas finais. Hermione olha com expressão de severidade no rosto e ele senta.

– Desculpa, Mione. Agente estava conversando e perdemos a hora. – fala Harry enquanto Rony parecia paralisado pelo olhar que Hermione lhe lançara.

– Tudo bem, Harry. Mas eu só tenho hoje para ajudar vocês há estudar. – fala Hermione seria e abrindo o livro de transfigurações.

– Eu posso saber por que? – pergunta Rony parecendo intrigado com a fala de sua amiga.

– Eu acho que ñ é da sua conta. Mas falarei para vc ñ morrer de curiosidade. – fala Hermione olhando feio para Rony, enquanto ele tinha expressão de que estava ofendido. E ela continua: – Vcs sabem que eu tirei a maior nota em Runas Antigas...

– Agente já sabe. Vc sempre fica jogando na nossa cara. – fala Rony que interrompeu Hermione que não gostou nada, nada.

Hermione fingiu que ñ escutou a interrupção de Rony e continuou:

– E eu fui chamada para estudar uma fase avançada de Runas Antigas, para concorrer a uma bolsa na melhor escola sobre Runas Antigas, CFBB ela se localiza na América do Sul, exatamente no Brasil.

– O QUE! Vc vai para tão longe! O que vc vai fazer lá? – se pergunta Rony dando um pulo da cadeira que estava.

– Eu vou estudar e quem sabe, garantir meu futuro. E fique calado antes que a Madame Pince nos tire daqui a vassouradas. – fala Hermione totalmente seria.

Harry não sabia o que falar. Não esperava se separar da amiga assim... Talvez se fosse o Rony sentisse mais falta. Mas ele sabia que seu amigo ficaria arrasado sem Hermione. Ele nem tanto. Ela era importante, mas ñ tanto que Rony talvez fizesse. Seus pensamentos sumiram com a chegada de Madame Pince que os expulsou da biblioteca. Ela afirmou que fizeram muito baralho.

Os três foram direto para a sala comunial da Grifinória. Passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda e sentaram em três cadeiras vazias perto da lareira. Só tinham eles na sala, a maioria tinha brincar lá fora. Fazia um dia bem ensolarado.

– Mione, diga que vc ñ vai para esse intercâmbio. – fala Rony parecendo muito desesperado.

– Rony, eu ñ prometo nada. Eu vou. Mas primeiro eu preciso passar na prova que tem mais dois alunos concorrendo. Não sei se vou passar. – fala Hermione seria.

– O que vc decide Mione, o Rony ira entender. – fala finalmente Harry.

– Obrigada pela compreensão Harry. Mas acho que ela virá só de sua parte. – fala Hermione lançando um olhar chateado ao amigo ruivo.

– Eu ñ aprovo mesmo! – diz Rony muito alto.

– Eu ñ vou discutir com vc. Vou tomar um banho. – fala Hermione se levantado da poltrona onde estava.

– Ainda dá tempo de desistir... – avisa Rony como se a decisão de Hermione pudesse destruir algo essencial. A garota para e escuta o amigo ruivo falar, mas nada responde e se retira como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Rony, vai com calma e relaxa! Hermione é que tem que tomar essa decisão e vc ñ deve pressioná-la. – fala Harry muito serio.

– Ñ enche, Harry. Eu só sei que ela ñ pode ir! – exclama Rony se levantado da poltrona vermelha e deixando Harry sozinho a olhar as chamas.

Estava lembrando quantas coisas havia perdido... Pai, mãe, Sirius e agora a sua melhor amiga, Hermione. Ele ñ sabia o por quê, mas ñ conseguia tirar a idéia de perder seu grande amigo Rony. Ele iria deixar de ser o mesmo, ele sabia como o amigo amava a garota dos cabelos cacheados. E até que dava o maior apoio para os dois, só que nenhum teria coragem de se declarar.

Levantou da poltrona e saiu em direção ao dormitório. Estava cansado, precisava descansar. Talvez tivesse um plano para fazer ele se declarar a Hermione e assim ñ perdê-la. Porém só teria boas idéias pela manhã, seus olhos estavam se fechando. E ñ pensou em mais nada, adormeceu.

As provas haviam acabado. Harry e Rony sabiam que ñ tinham indo bem na prova, principalmente de poções. Hermione estava ansiosa pela nota e pela prova que faria hoje para o intercâmbio. Os meninos a viam com muita dificuldade. Tinha aulas complementares de Runas Antigas todo o dia, até na sexta.

Os dois amigos estavam no salão comendo o jantar, Hermione ñ tinha aparecido. Rony parecia feliz, ele achava que ela tinha demorado porque tirará nota baixa. Começou a comer como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Harry pensava que havia acontecido à mesma coisa e começou a ri pela a alegria do amigo.

– Hoje a lua ñ está linda, Harry? – pergunta Rony a seu amigo com um sorriso alegre. Ele estava feliz, talvez ele tomasse coragem e se declarasse a Hermione.

– O que deu no Rony? – pergunta Dino aos cochichos a Harry. O último faz com os ombros que ñ sabe de nada e os outros ficam com uma expressão de intriga.

Rony para de comer juntamente com Harry. Hermione estava entrando pela as enormes portas do salão. Ela vinha com um rosto serio, ñ dava para saber se tinha tirado boa nota ou ñ. Ela sentou entre Harry e Neville. Rony (q estava de lado de Harry) ficou sem saber porque ela sentou no meio dos dois.

– Se saiu bem na prova? – pergunta Neville á amiga.

– Ñ dá para saber, Neville. A prova estava realmente difícil. Eu só saberei quando sair a nota e ela virá depois da manhã. – fala Hermione pegando uma coxa de galinha e comendo com toda a calma e isso aterrorizou Rony.

– E se vc conseguir, quando vc ira partir? – pergunta Harry e Rony apurou os ouvidos, parecia estar realmente interessado em saber.

– Talvez em uma semana. As aulas lá começam em janeiro, mas abriram uma exceção para os europeus. – fala Hermione ficando muito alegre, quem sabe ficasse mesmo com a bolsa! Estava cada vez animada com a idéia, enquanto Rony ficava com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva, ñ queria vê Hermione partir.

O resto do jantar foi conversas menos importantes. Rony ñ falou com ninguém o resto da noite e Harry percebeu a reação do amigo e se sentiu menos à vontade, queria sair dali e ajudar o amigo sobre os seus sentimentos. Já Hermione estava o oposto do ruivo, ria e parecia mais livre como ñ se sentia há anos.

Depois de se sentirem satisfeitos todos foram para a cama. Ninguém falou com ninguém e todos dormiram a sim que deitaram na cama. Todos, menos Rony que passou boa parte da noite em claro, ele sentia uma dor no peito e tinha uma certeza, Hermione ñ podia abandoná-lo.

Chegou o dia para saber quem iria para a escola no Brasil. Hermione estava realmente ansiosa para saber a sua nota e ñ só ela e mais dois garotos que haviam feito a prova com ela. A professora iria anunciar as notas nas suas aulas. E Hermione só parecia se importar com a nota. Rony tinha passado dois dias sem falar com ela. Ñ sabia se queria vê-la partir para um futuro brilhante ou ela estar ao seu lado como uma pessoa qualquer. Só q ñ cabia a ela decidir o futuro de sua amiga.

Começou as aulas de transfigurações. Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade de tortura para os três. Hermione rezando para ser a escolhida e Rony para que ñ fosse. E Harry que estava no meio que eles parassem de besteira e se falassem antes de talvez a menina ir embora.

– Sta. Granger me siga, por favor.

Havia chegado à hora. Por mais engraçado que fosse, Harry parecia também ansioso pela resposta. Rony parecia ter parado de respirar e Hermione, mas por motivos diferentes. A garota de olhos castanhos entrou na sala de McGonagall com um tímido sorriso, como se fosse para da confiança a ela mesma.

Harry e Rony saíram da sala. O ruivo parecia ñ está a fim de conversar e o amigo respeitou. Ele sabia como era horrível a dor de perder alguém que vc ama, simplesmente por ñ ter coragem de fazer o que o coração pede. Lá foram os amigos em silêncio até a sala comunial da Grifinória. Sentaram nas poltronas que estavam desocupadas, bem longe da lareira. E Harry percebeu que Rony queria esperá-la.

De repente surge na porta da sala, Hermione. Ela parecia seria. Pensaram que ela ñ tinha sido escolhida para fazer o intercâmbio. Rony sentiu um pulo dentro do coração de felicidade e esperança e Harry sentiu uma sensação estranha. Sabia que era uma mistura de felicidade e alivio pelo o amigo.

Hermione sentou ao lado dos dois que olhavam com um grande olhar de curiosidade. Ela passou um tempo calada, parecia que queria achar as palavras certas para falar. Respirou fundo e começou:

– Eu ñ sei como contar a vcs... É bem delicado principalmente para vc, Rony. – o ruivo fez uma cara de que sua esperança acabará de morrer. E continuou: – Eu tirei uma nota boa...

– Se quiser ñ é obrigado vc continuar a falar. Dá para perceber q vc ñ foi muito bem na prova. – fala Harry que sentiu que isso ñ tinha realmente acontecido pelo olhar de Hermione que tinha uma expressão de extrema saudade. Rony havia percebido e ficou bem vermelho.

– Eu disse q era um assunto delicado, Harry. Vcs foram meus únicos amigos verdadeiros q tive e agradeço por me suportar. Sei q ás vezes sou muito chata e mandona e muitas pessoas ñ me suportam por causa disso... Mas vcs gostem de mim do jeito que sou e ñ sei como agradecer... – fala Hermione falando com uma voz triste.

– Diga logo se vc fui escolhida ou ñ! – exclama Harry percebendo o desespero de Rony por uma resposta. Mesmo sabendo que era negativa, a esperança é a última que morre.

– Eu tirei a maior nota. E sim, fui escolhida para ganhar a bolsa e como conseqüência irei para o Brasil em breve. – Hermione fala com a voz de choro e abaixa a cabeça quando Rony levanta rapidamente e vai em direção ao dormitório dos meninos. Harry ñ sabe se corre para o amigo ou consola Hermione.

– Quando vc vai, Mione? – pergunta Harry olhando algumas lágrimas que caiam dos olhos da amiga.

– Nesse sábado! – diz Hermione que cai em prantos e Harry q ñ sabe o q fazer a abraça enquanto ela desabafa a raiva e saudade no meio do choro.

Depois de meia hora Hermione se levanta e dá um tchau surdo e vai embora. Harry se levanta e sente que Rony ainda está acordado, mas decidiu ñ o incomodar. Talvez ele preferisse ficar sozinho com a sua dor. Deitou na sua cama e tentou dormi.

No outro dia acordou estranho. No dia seguinte, Hermione iria embora e se Rony ñ lhe dissesse o q sentia talvez perdesse a oportunidade para sempre. Ele levantou e tinha esquecido o sonho que tivera a noite toda. Levantou da cama e vestiu sua roupa para as aulas que logo começariam.

Harry foi até a cama do amigo e percebeu que ele ñ se encontrava lá. Talvez estivesse tomando café da manhã no salão. Saiu do dormitório e quando estava para atravessar a porta algo o fez parar.

– Harry! – chama uma voz muito conhecida.

Harry se vira e vê Hermione correndo em sua direção. Ela estava com uma roupa de trouxa. Era uma saia rodada rosa clara e com uma blusa azul bebê com delicadas rosas da mesma cor da saia. A blusa era típica de frio e a saia era embaixo do joelho. Usava um sapato estilo sapatilha branca e tinha os cabelos amarrados em um coque.

– Para onde vc vai assim, Mione? Pensei que só iria para o Brasil amanhã. – diz Harry que parecia surpreso por Hermione ir tão rápido.

– Eu vou para o Brasil amanhã. Mas preciso sair hoje de Hogwarts. É um dia de viajem daqui para lá e tenho que arrumar várias coisas antes de ir. – fala Hermione dando um sorriso parecendo bem melhor que ontem.

– E quando vc volta? – pergunta Harry se fazendo outra pergunta na sua cabeça.

– Quando menos esperar, Harry. Mas preciso ir. Meu trem de volta a Londres sairá de duas horas da tarde e já são sete da manhã. – fala Hermione voltando a subir a escada de volta ao dormitório feminino.

– Espere, Hermione. Vc ñ vai se despedir de Rony? – pergunta Harry. Hermione para na escada e parece está pensando em uma resposta.

– Vou sim. Mas preciso deixar minhas malas prontas. E ainda tenho que falar com Hagrid. – fala Hermione como se estivesse pensando alto.

– Se vc quiser eu vou com vc para se despedir de Hagrid. – tenta ajudar Harry, mas sabia que ñ poderia fazer muita coisa.

– Obrigado Harry. Eu falo com o Rony depois. Se ele quiser pode ir com vc. – fala Hermione parecendo fria. Mas algo o fazia sentir que ela saiu chorando.

Desceu até o salão e sentou ao lado de Rony. Ele estava muito calado e parecendo distante. Queria lhe contar sobre Hermione. Mas Harry ñ sabia as palavras q deveria dizer e tenta:

– Rony.

– Hum. – responde Rony mostrando q estava escutando.

– A Hermione está indo embora hoje. Vc ñ vai se despedir? – fala Harry com muito cuidado. Rony fica calado e começa a encarar a comida que estava no seu prato. Parecia surpreso, ñ parecia preparado. Mas nada responderá, ficará completamente mudo.

– Ela ñ irá assistir as aulas hoje... Se vc quiser vim comigo na hora do almoço para casa de Hagrid para Mione se despedir dele... – Harry é interrompido pela ação de Rony. Ele se levanta rapidamente e sai do salão sem terminar o café da manhã.

Depois de comer Harry sai para sua primeira aula que é de história de magia. Rony já estava lá, sentado. Ele se sentou ao lado do amigo que tinha encostado a cabeça na mesa. O que o garoto de olhos verdes deveria dizer ao amigo ele ñ sabia.

A aula passou muito devagar. Parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade. Nenhum dos dois falou nada e muito menos prestou atenção ao que o professor falava. Tocou. A aula havia acabado. Harry q sabia q Rony ñ queria sua companhia porque queria ficar sozinho. Levantou da cadeira, mas foi ai que sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço. Ele se virou e viu Rony a segurá-lo.

– O q foi, Rony? – pergunta Harry q estava chateado com as atitudes de Rony, mesmo q ñ entendesse o por que.

– Eu vou com vcs falar com Hagrid.

O resto da manhã foi normal. Rony recomeçou a falar e parecia (ou fingia) está feliz. Mesmo q conversasse era pouco e nenhum dos assuntos lembravam Hermione diretamente ou indiretamente. Harry também estava triste, a sua amiga o ajudará em vários momentos de sua vida. Ela era importante para ele. As aulas acabaram e os dois foram ao salão para almoçar.

Harry e Rony se sentaram perto de Dino e Thomas. Os dois amigos estavam em silêncio, a qualquer momento Hermione poderia entrar pela porta e foi dito e feito. A garota entra com a mesma roupa que o seu amigo de olhos verdes havia visto de manhã, antes das aulas. Ela sentou entre Rony e Harry. Sorriu de um jeito constrangido e falou:

– Eu vou embora daqui a pouco. Se vc quiser, Rony, pode vim comigo e com o Harry para me despedir de Hagrid. – fala Hermione parecendo ñ ter coragem de olhar para Rony. Ela parecia triste. O ruivo só fez um aceno na cabeça como se dissesse tudo bem, eu vou.

Comeram em silêncio. Depois de ter terminado o almoço, Hermione levantou e foi acompanhada por Rony e Harry. Desceram as escadas do castelo em direção a cabana onde Hagrid morava. Bateram três vezes na porta. Uma voz grave falou:

– Quem é?

– Somos nos, Hagrid. – fala Hermione. Hagrid abre a porta e se afastam para ele entrar.

Podem sentar. – oferece Hagrid os assentos de sua casa. Os três sentam nas cadeiras próximas da mesa enquanto o gigante aumentava o fogo e pega um bule com água para fazer o chá. E continua: – Venho se despedir, Mione?

Vim sim, Hagrid. Daqui a duas horas eu irei para Londres. – diz Hermione enquanto Rony abaixa o rosto. Canino chega perto de Hermione que lhe faz um carinho no cão. E continua: – Hogwarts vai fazer falta. E todos os amigos q fiz aqui... É tão doloroso partir...

– Calma Mione. Em breve vc estará de volta... – diz Hagrid q coloca a mão na boca como se tivesse falado demais e Rony apura os amigos para descobrir quando Hermione voltaria.

– Mesmo assim, Hagrid... É difícil... Eu ñ sei o que me espera lá... – fala Hermione q parecia um pouco arrependida de abandonar a escola.

– Então ñ vá! Vc ñ precisa ir! – fala pela primeira vez em dias com ela o Rony. Hermione parece surpresa pela as palavras do amigo.

– Rony, eu irei voltar... Vou passar pouco tempo lá... E... E... Obrigada pela preocupação. – fala Hermione corando e Rony também.

O resto das duas horas foi bem agradável. Fingiram que comeram as bolachas e o chá horrível de Hagrid por educação. Eles conversaram sobre tudo e lembraram das traquinagens e das tantas vezes q descobriram as regras da escola. Eram bons tempos e para os dois sem Hermione ñ teria a menor graça. O tempo passou voando e ela teria perdido o trem se Canino ñ tivesse avisado de um jeito muito engraçado. Arrancando o relógio de pulso de Harry.

Depois do acidente ela foi ao dormitório e pegou a suas malas e se despediu de todos. Rony e Harry foram levá-la até o trem juntamente com Dumbledore, McGonagall e Hagrid para Hermione realmente partir.

– Sta. Granger tomará q todo saia certo e q essa experiência lhe sirva para toda a vida. Até a volta. – diz Minerva dando lhe um abraço q Hermione lhe devolveu com muita admiração.

– Obrigada professora. – diz Hermione com uma expressão de q iria chorar.

– Sta. Granger, vc se sairá bem no Brasil e ñ encontrará dificuldade para aprender. Mesmo assim desejo boa sorte.

– Obrigado professor Dumbledore. – fala Hermione apertando a mão do diretor.

– Boa sorte, Mione...

– Hagrid. – avisa Minerva.

– Desculpa, professora... Boa sorte, Sta. Granger. E ñ esqueça de me escrever. – fala Hagrid abraçando a menina q caiam algumas lágrimas perdidas dos olhos.

– Ñ esquecerei, Hagrid. – diz Hermione limpando as lágrimas na manga da camisa.

– Hermione. – chama Harry e ela se vira para ele. E continua: – Boa sorte e q vc ñ esqueça da gente. Aqui ñ será o mesmo sem vc... Adeus, Mione...

Hermione começa a chorar com mais força e abraça Harry com muita força e este corresponde. O abraço dela era como de uma irmã muito especial. Ela larga de Harry e parece esperar q Rony falasse com ela, mas nada o ruivo lhe falou.

– Rony, tchau. – diz Hermione virando para subir no trem q já ia partir.

Rony parece q tem algo para falar, porém ñ consegue dizer o q sente. Hermione iria partir e ele iria ficar com seus sentimentos entalados. Mas mesmo q quisesse nada sairia. Só q tinha q tentar.

– Hermione? – chama Rony. Ela já estava subindo as escadas do trem e se vira para onde o ruivo estava. Corre em sua direção e fala:

– Diga, Rony.

– Eu queria dizer... Eu queria dizer q...

– Sta. Granger ande logo. O trem já irá partir. – avisa Minerva para q ela se apresasse. Hermione continua a olhar Rony com um jeito para q andasse depressa, era sua última chance. Era como se suas palavras pudessem fazê-la ficar.

– Queria desejar boa sorte, Mione. – diz Rony a uma Hermione q parecia desapontada com q ouvirá. Esperava q ele dissesse algo q a fizesse ficar.

Harry dá um emburram em Rony, para ele tomar coragem e falar o q sentia. Parecia q tinha conseguido. Ele abriu a boca para falar, porém um sentimento estranho surgiu no peito de Harry era algo totalmente novo.

– Mione, eu... Eu... Eu sei q vc vai fazer falta. – diz finalmente Rony a Hermione q parece q ñ escutou o q queria, mas ficou feliz e o abraçou. Rony parecia q estava com vontade de chorar e ela voltou a chorar muito.

– Tchau, Harry. Tchau, Rony. – diz Hermione depois de soltar de Rony e subir no trem. Ela aparece segundos depois na janela dando tchau que recebe de volta das pessoas q estavam lá. O trem partiu... Rony vira o rosto e vai embora com os outros para o castelo.

N/A

Acabou o primeiro capítulo. Tomara q ñ achem q foi pequeno. Mas se foi me avise q eu tento fazer maior.

Queria agradecer a minha amiga Ingrid q me ajudou a me da expiração para continuar o capítulo. Ñ percam os restos dos capítulos q eu acho q estão legais.

Eu ñ sei quando vou colocar o próximo capítulo. Mas esperem o próximo capítulo!

Ñ esqueçam de mandar rewiens e mais rewiens, pois me deixaram feliz!

Beijos,


	2. Uma carta

2º capítulo

Uma carta

N/A

Autor: Lana G.H.K.

Gênero: Romance

Personagens: Pertencem a J.K. Rowling, infelizmente. Mas não vou ficar com inveja. Ela é que tem uma grande criatividade e consegue viajar dentro de sua imaginação.

Expiração: Venho de outras fans, mas ñ as imitei, só me deu novas idéias. E também eu mesma amo e acho que realmente merece os brasileiros parecer numa história como a de Harry Potter, por isso decide fazê-la.

Tomará que gostem e ñ me achem meio chata. Mas me digam brasileiros, nos merecemos ou ñ aparecer nessa história? (Portugueses q a leiam ñ fiquem ofendidos).

Fazia-se cinco meses q Hermione havia partido para o Brasil. Ela fazia uma falta danada. Rony só andava calado, talvez se culpasse por ter tido a oportunidade de falar a Hermione tudo o q sentia e a perdeu. Mal falava com ninguém. As aulas haviam começado e as anotações da amiga, fazia falta.

Gina passou a andar com eles, mas ñ ocupava o mesmo lugar e nem um pouco do que pertencia a Hermione. E a ruivinha sabia muito disso e se sentia magoada, mas ñ demonstrava. Jamais conseguiria ocupar ocupado por Hermione entre eles, mas ñ fazia nada tentar.

Rony tinha melhorado no quadribol. Ele estava se esforçando ao máximo, pelo menos esquecia de Hermione. Harry estava super deprimido. Parecia q a garota dos cabelos cacheados tinha aberto um buraco entre ele e todos os seus amigos. Nada o alegrava e as notas eram péssimas, como a de Rony.

Hermione só mandou uma carta. Disse que estava muito ocupada e sentia muita falta deles, já q os brasileiros eram diferentes dos ingleses. Ela se sentia deslocada e sozinha. Mas os estudos estavam bem pesados e ñ dava tempo para pensar em outras coisas, já q o ensino de lá em Runas Antigas era bem mais adiantado.

Harry estava sozinho na sala comunal da Grifinória. Havia se sentado numa das poltronas vermelhas perto da lareira. Olhava as chamas, displicente, parecia estar muito longe dali. Bem perto onde Rony estava e o buraco onde Hermione deixará os dois.

A porta se abre e entra Rony todo suando. O treino do time havia começado. Já fazia dois meses q as aulas começadas. O ruivo sentou na poltrona q ficava na frente de Harry. Nenhum olhou pro outro e os dois passaram a ficar olhando as chamas.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, Rony se levanta. Estava muito cansado e queria descansar. Harry ñ deu muita atenção à saída do amigo. A amizade entre os dois ñ era mais a mesma. Hermione era uma parte essencial.

Uma zoada de um pico batendo na enorme janela da torre chamou a atenção dos dois. Eles se viraram. Harry deu grito e correu juntamente com Rony para a janela:

– Edwiges!

Harry abre a janela e a sua coruja branca entra na torre. Ela deixa cair um bilhete em cima da cadeira onde Rony estava sentado e levantou voou.

O garoto dos olhos verdes esqueceu q fazia tempo q ñ via Edwiges. Ela havia sumido há um mês atrás e ele nem ligará para onde ela havia ido. Harry correu para pegar a carta e viu pelo remetente q era de Hermione. Até q vim ela tinha feito uma carta para eles. E ela havia mandado para os amigos.

Queridos Harry e Rony,

Como estão? Tomará q estejam bem. Eu particularmente estou ótima!

E como vão as aulas? E vcs estão estudando para o N. IE.Ms? Comecem logo! Ñ percam tempo. Vcs sabem q isso é muito importante! É futuro de vcs!

– Bem típico da Hermione.

– Shhhh... – pede Harry q queria ler o resto da carta.

Bem, aqui é ótimo! Mudo tudo o q disse a vcs antes. Os brasileiros são muito hospitaleiros, legais, amigáveis, engraçados, felizes (muito para o meu gosto)... Eles ñ ligam muito para estudar, só q tiram boas notas. O q me é estranho. E aqui também tem o feitiço anticola. Mas um dia descobriu essa arma secreta.

Agora tenho q ir. Estou meio ocupada... Bem é um tchau agora, antes q me arranquem a carta.

Obrigada por me emprestar a Edwiges. Tomará q vc ñ tenha precisado dela.

Agente se vê em breve (mais rápido só q vcs imaginam).

Beijos,

Hermio

A carta estava com vários borrões, como se Hermione tivesse escrito com muita pressa. Mesmo assim, ñ havia erros ortográficos. No final, Hermione ñ conseguiu colocar o nome completo. Talvez estivesse escrevendo a carta na hora da aula e o professor mandou ela guardar... Será q ela estava ferrada? Os garotos ñ sabiam. Se entreolharam desconfiados, estavam achando q a disciplina no Brasil era muito rígida, mas do q a inglesa.

Nenhum trocou uma palavra com o outro. A carta muito breve de Hermione havia explicado tudo, ela estava sofrendo muito lá. Cada um foi para a sua cama no dormitório e fecharam as cortinas a redor, o dia havia sido horrível.

Rony encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, mas o sono ñ vinha. Por que Hermione teve q partir? Por que? E deixá-lo ali, sozinho, sem ninguém? Tinha alguém, o Harry, mas ñ era a mesma coisa quando ela estava presente. Nada parecia igual, existia um vazio no seu coração, uma horrível dor, uma saudade.

Todas noites ele lembrava de sua brigas com a amiga, q para o seu coração era um algo a mais. O tempo q ficaram com raiva por causa de Perebas e Bichento. Se pudesse voltar a trás, jamais teria brigado com ela. Agora ele sabia como Hermione era importante na sua vida e como fazia falta. Será q ela estava lembrando dele?

Ele queria ser uma mosca ou uma coruja para ir até Hermione e vê o q ela estava fazendo. Olhar o os belos olhos castanhos q ela tinha e q o fazia se perder no brilho q possuíam. Sentir o perfume de sua pele q era natural, o perfume q usava era tão bom. E vê o seu sorriso q ele nunca recebia, sempre era o Harry...

Por que ela só sorria para ele? Só abraçava o Harry? Será q os dois tinham um caso? Harry, sempre os centros das atenções. Mas o carinho de Hermione ñ seria só para o "garoto q sobreviveu". Ele também recebia um pouco... Sempre menos do q Harry... Quando ela chegasse o q aconteceu com ele... Decidiu q iria contar. Foi então q se lembrou do q havia acontecido na semana do natal...

Flash Back

Faltava quatro dias para o natal. A escola estava sendo enfeitada pelos professores, mas as brincadeiras dos gêmeos deixaram aquele natal mais triste. Hermione havia ficado no colégio, com o pretexto de q precisava estudar e na sua casa ñ daria certo. Depois de muita insistência da Sra. Granger para fazer a cabeça da filha, q ñ deu certo, ela permitiu q ficasse. Rony também ficou, seus pais iriam para a Itália, um presente de Jorge e Fred, os negócios iam de vento em pompa (iam muito bem). E o ruivo ñ queria ir. Harry ficou porque ñ queria voltar à rua dos Alfeneiros era ir para um tipo de prisão de Azkabam.

Harry estava descendo do dormitório masculino. Rony tinha acordado primeiro e já estava em uma das poltronas olhando os enfeites de natal.

– Bom dia, Rony. – diz Harry sentado ao lado de Rony.

– Bom dia. A Hermione já desceu? – pergunta Rony olhando pela primeira vez para Harry.

– Ñ sei. Acabei de sair do quarto. – diz Harry pegando uma bolinha q acabou de cair da árvore de natal. Tinha escrita as iniciais do time favorito de futebol de seu amigo de quarto. Colocou novamente na árvore.

– Oi! Bom dia! – diz uma voz muito familiar. Ela desce as escadas e dá um beijo no rosto de Harry e alisa os cabelos de Rony, como se ele fosse um menininho.

– Vamos brincar de bola de neve? – chama Rony tirando a mão de Hermione nervoso. – Ñ faço mais isso! Parece q eu sou uma criança!

– Vc ainda é criança. E vamos brincar, sim. – fala Hermione para os dois enquanto Rony faz uma cara emburrada, parecia mesmo uma criança querendo ser grande.

Os três vão para o lago gelado. Gina entra também na brincadeira. Era meninas versus meninos e elas estavam na frente. Eram bolas no rosto, no tronco, nas pernas, atrás da cabeça. Além dos erros de pontaria. Tudo estava ótimo. Era tão divertido...

Um menino dos cabelos castanho claro lisos apareceu no local. Ele era muito bonito. Os olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos. Ele era da Grifinória, estudava no mesmo ano q Gina. Os dois estavam namorando. Ele levou a garota ruiva embora.

Pararam um pouco a brincadeira. Ñ dava mais para brincar, estavam morrendo de frio. Mas continuaram olhando a neve no chão. Estavam conversando sobre Snape, quando uma voz chama a suas atenções:

– Sr. Potter.

Os três olham para trás. Era a professora Minerva chamando Harry para as aulas q estava recebendo para se preparar para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Eram aulas extras. Ele se levantou e se despediu dos amigos:

– Tchau. – diz Harry andando ao lado da professora. – Agente se vê na sala comunial.

– Certo Harry. – diz Rony. – Tchau.

– Tchau. Até mais tarde. – diz Hermione acenando.

– E vcs é para ir agora para dentro da escola. – manda a professora com um jeito autoritário.

Os dois vão atrás deles. Entram na escola. Eles se separam no segundo andar: Harry vai para o lado esquerdo e Hermione e Rony vão para o lado direito.

Era as poucas vezes em q Rony ficava sozinho com Hermione. E quando os dois estavam sois parecia q a vida era mais bonita e tudo ganhava um ar diferente e bem mais interessante. Estavam indo até a biblioteca. A garota queria dá uma pesquisada sobre os elfos, para o F.A.L.E. foi quando uma voz fria saiu de alguém atrás dele:

– Ora, ora... Quem temos aqui. Um pobretão e um sangue-ruim...

– Malfoy! – diz Rony ficando com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

– Está estressado, Weasley? É a falta de dinheiro q está te preocupando? – diz Draco rindo juntamente com os dois idiotas grandalhões Crabbe e Goyle.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy! Vamos Rony, deixa a doninha fica aí... Piando... – diz Hermione muito sarcástica. Draco faz uma cara como aquela lembrança ainda fosse dolorida.

Rony e Hermione vão embora para a biblioteca. Draco e seus guarda-costas saem andando para algum lugar, o loiro parecia ofendido pela recordação da lembrança.

Os dois amigos saem rindo, como era bom vê Draco sofrendo... Eles decidem ñ ir para a biblioteca. O momento tinha sido memorável, então ñ era hora de estragar a felicidade estudando. Rony e Hermione vão para em direção a torre da grifinória.

– Mione, vamos lá na sala secreta? Quero vê se deixei meu livre de defesa contra artes das trevas lá. Eu o perdi na última reunião. – fala Rony q Hermione concede com a cabeça e vão em direção a sala q se localiza no sétimo andar.

Chegaram na porta certa, entraram. A sala estava diferente, ñ era como habitual, nas aulas onde Harry era professor. A sala estava aconchegante, como um quarto. Havia dois sofás brancos, um de dois lugares e o outro de cinco lugares. Havia uma grande janela q mostrava o pôr-do-sol q mal se via, mas era muito bonito. Em cima da janela tinha uma cortina rosa bebê. As paredes da sala eram azuis claros com corações vermelhas. Do lado direito à porta havia três estantes brancas cheias de livros. E do lado direito tinha uma vassoura e um poste de um time de quadribol, o preferido de Rony.

– Mas o q está acontecendo? Vc desejou isso, Rony? – pergunta Hermione parecendo surpresa e olhando do quarto para o ruivo.

– Eu ñ pensei nisso. Vc ta maluca? – diz Rony parecendo ofendido. - E agora? O livro deve estar na sala das reuniões e ñ aqui!

– Será q tem alguém aqui? Bem, vamos procurar o seu livro. Pode está aqui. – diz Hermione indo para a estante cheia de livros. Rony vai atrás.

Depois de procurar nas três estantes, Rony parecia exausto. Diferente de Hermione. Ela parecia feliz e sempre q pegava um livro dizia q era ótimo. Eram seus livros favoritos. Os dois sentam no sofá de dois lugares, ele ficava na frente da janela.

– O pôr-do-sol já está no seu termino. É tão bonito... – diz Hermione olhando a janela e o sol sumindo.

– Está muito bonito mesmo. Mas é tão difícil vê um pôr-do-sol no inverno. – diz Rony olhando Hermione q parecia toda derretida.

– Rony, eu acho q essa sala é de nós dois. – diz Hermione olhando a sala por inteiro.

– Como assim? – pergunta Rony. – Vc deve está ficando louca.

– Olhe bem a sala. Tem os meus livros favoritos e uma vassoura e o pôster do seu time favorito.

– Nisso vc tem razão, Mione. Mas esse ambiente? – pergunta Rony.

– Eu acho q lembra as nossas casas.

– Bem, lembra um pouco a minha, mas eu nunca vi a sua casa, por isso eu ñ posso dizer nada em relação a isso. – diz Rony fazendo pouco caso do assunto.

– Um dia eu te convido para ir lá em casa. Vc e o Harry. – diz Hermione como se tivesse longe da sala.

– Tudo é o Harry – diz Rony muito baixo.

– Falou alguma coisa, Rony. – pergunta Hermione tirando os olhos do pôr-do-sol.

– Ñ falei nada... E voltando a falar na sala, de quem é esses corações? Eu ñ pensei nisso. – diz Rony.

– Hum... Hum... Eu ñ sei. – diz Hermione q pensou um poço. – Talvez...

Rony e Hermione parecem pensar a mesma coisa. Os olhares dos dois se cruzam. Um clima de romance enche o quarto. Um fica a olhar o outro por algum tempo, os rostos vão se aproximando. O coração começa a palpitar de felicidade. A mente se esvazia e começam a pensar somente um no outro, ñ a nada em volta, só eles. As bocas estão a centímetros uma da outra. O coração bate mais forte. Os corações da parede ficam mais brilhantes e parecem bater de felicidade. O sol ilumina os dois. A respiração dos dois está ofegante e cada um sente a respiração do outro. Era a hora de selar aquele momento.

– Oi!

Rony e Hermione afastam os rostos. Q medo eles tiveram. O ruivo ficara vermelho igual um pimentão e a garota ficou as bochechas rosadas. Cada um foi para um lado do sofá. Rony ñ tinha coragem de olhar a sua amiga e ela parecia na mesma situação.

Hermione virá o rosto e diz:

– Harry! Vc ñ deveria está nas aulas extras?

– Eu... Eu fui chamado para conversar. A professora disse q eu teria cinco dias de férias. – diz Harry parecendo meio avoado. Parecia q entrará em estado de choque. Estava surpreso.

– Senta. – chama Hermione. Ela vai para o outro sofá para dá lugar para Harry. Ele senta ao seu lado.

Ficou um tempo no maior silêncio. O assunto tinha indo embora. Rony e Hermione estavam envergonhados e Harry parecia se sentir culpado por ter atrapalhado o q estava acontecendo. Foi quando a garota exclamou, quebrando o silêncio:

– O seu livro, Rony!

Hermione corre e tira o livro q estava encaixado dentro do sofá onde Rony estava sentado, do outro lado. Ela entrega o livro nas mãos do ruivo.

– É mesmo! Valeu... Hermione. – Rony ainda parecia sem graça, por isso disse isso com jeito envergonhado.

– Vamos embora? – chama Hermione. Ela parecia ñ agüentar o clima entre os três.

Eles saíram da sala e foram direto para o salão da Grifinória.

Fim do Flash Back

Rony jamais disse a Harry, mas nunca o perdoou por isso. Sempre Harry ganhava os créditos, sempre melhor q ele. Ótimo jogador de quadribol, rico, poderoso, famoso e conquistava todos. Era sempre o melhor. E agora, Harry invadiu um momento em q ele e Hermione iam realmente se entender. Era uma das únicas vezes em q sentia feliz e nenhuns dos seus irmãos haviam feito isso antes. E Harry chega para acabar com tudo...

Hermione foi embora e seu coração ficara entalado. Ñ pode dizer o q sentia e talvez jamais a visse de novo. Foi então q teve uma idéia: iria mandar uma carta a Fred e Jorge e pediria um dinheiro emprestado para ir pro Brasil.

Harry estava deitado, olhando o teto escuro do seu dormitório. Aquela lembrança jamais sairá da cabeça... E ele ñ sabia o porquê. Talvez ele se sentisse culpado por ter atrapalhado aquele momento. Talvez Hermione ñ tivesse ido embora e os dois estariam namorando...

O garoto havia chegado na pior hora, isso sabia. Exatamente no momento em q Rony e Hermione iam selar o seu amor, com um beijo... Seria o fim de brigas e de Harry ficar entre os dois tentando reconciliar os dois, como no terceiro ano quando o ruivo achou q Bichento havia matado Perebas... E ele jamais ficaria sozinho com os dois e haveria uma cumplicidade maior, seria deixado de lado... Seria o q realmente queria?

Passou parte da noite se culpado pela sua inveja, mas acabou dormindo.

Acordaram muito cedo. Era um belo domingo nublado, estavam na primeira semana de novembro, era inverno. A neve caia devagar lá fora e um frio bom fazia. Os dois saíram do dormitório e foram lá para o sala comunal. Sentaram nas poltronas vermelhas, mas nenhum disse uma palavra ao outro.

– Oi, meninos! Q dia lindo, ñ acham? – fala uma voz alegre e familiar.

Os dois se viram e vê Gina q está sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Algo de bom havia acontecido com ela, mas o quê os garotos desconheciam.

– Oi, Gina. – diz Harry parecendo meio cabisbaixo.

– Oi... E pq tanta alegria? – pergunta Rony meio distante.

– Nada, ñ posso ficar feliz? – diz Gina parecendo chateada.

– Ñ pode ñ! O q foi q o Paul fez? Vc vão se casar? Ou vc ñ... Há meu Merlin! – grita Rony com a cara parecendo desesperada.

– Q coisa Rony! Ninguém pode ficar feliz perto de vc e já vai pensando coisa feia! Vc é um pervertido! – diz Gina aos berros parecendo chateada. – Ñ é pq vc está triste pela Hermione ñ significa q todos tb devem ficar!

A garota saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino. Rony senta na poltrona onde estava e abaixa a cabeça. Parecia q Gina havia tocado na funda e dolorida ferida do irmão. Mas ñ só dele, do Harry tb. Ele se sentia culpado por ñ ter feito nada para o amigo ficar assim. Será q Hermione estava do mesmo jeito q Harry? Era impossível dizer...

– Harry, Rony! Harry! Rony!

Os dois viram a cabeça. Vem correndo em sua direção Neville segurando com força um papel. Nenhum dos garotos entendem o q estava acontecendo. E pela feição do menino, era algo bom.

– O q foi, Neville? – pergunta Rony q ultimamente estava muito mal murado.

– Algo realmente muito bom.

– E o q seria bom? – diz Harry q parecia nada feliz tb.

– Bem, eu só sei q é uma ótima noticia. – fala Neville ainda sorrindo.

– Tb acho. Vai tirar vcs dessa depressão crônica. – diz Simas q acabou de entrar na conversa.

– Diz logo o q é. – fala Harry impaciente.

Os dois garotos, Neville e Simas, se entreolham com uma impressão de muita felicidade. Harry e Rony ñ se olharam e nem olharam os garotos q sorriam de orelha a orelha.

– Se vão ficar em silêncio, é melhor saírem daqui. – diz Rony q estava mais irritado do q o normal.

– Vamos falar? – pergunta Simas para Neville.

– Vamos sim. Precisamos alegrá-los! Vc conta, ok? – fala Neville sorrindo.

– Certo. No dia 20 desse mês, teremos visita.

– Q noticia. Estamos muito alegres, olhe para os nossos sorrisos. – diz Rony com sarcasmo.

– Eu ñ terminei. É uma escola da América... – fala Simas sorrindo.

– Se localiza no Brasil... – os meninos olham para Simas e Neville. Pareciam interessados. – O nome da escola é EFB... E...

– Eu ñ posso acreditar! Hermione está vindo para aqui! – grita Harry parecendo feliz. O sorriso encheu seu rosto de esperança e alivio em vê Hermione de novo.

– O QUÊ? – diz Rony parecendo tão surpreso q cai da cadeira. Ele levanta rapidamente, se ajeita e diz: – Eu ñ posso acreditar! Dê-me uma prova!

– Toma. É o aviso de comunicado q estava perto do quadro da mulher gorda. – fala Neville entregando o papel q estava em sua mão.

Aviso de Hogwarts

O diretor de Hogwarts, Professor Alvo Dumbledore, avisa q no dia 20 de novembro a CFBB (Colégio de Feitiços e Bruxaria de Brasiliens) ira passar o resto do ano conosco. A escola é do Brasil e vem para haver o conhecimento de novas culturas. E aprendemos sobre a cultura brasileira e ensinamos a cultura inglesa. Esse tempo será importante, pois na história desses dois países um participou na "vida" do outro, diretamente ou indiretamente. Aproveitem e sejam hospitaleiros aos visitantes.

Isso não acontecerá somente aqui. Cada escola do mundo irá receber uma escola para haver uma troca de experiências nos estudos e cultura.

Prof. Alvo Dumbledore

Rony e Harry abrem um sorriso e se abraçam, Hermione iria voltar e as vidas deles voltaria a ser a mesma de antes.

– Era isso q eu iria contar a vcs... Se Rony ñ tivesse vindo com essa ignorância e mau humor. – fala Gina q estava atrás deles. Parecia meio ofendida com o Rony.

– Vc fica nos tapeando, Gina! Pq ñ foi logo no assunto? – fala Rony com raiva pela indireta da irmã.

– Pq queria fazer surpresa. Da próxima vez eu vou direta ao assunto. – diz Gina chateada. Ela vira para Harry e fala: – Gostou, Harry? A Hermione disse q estava morrendo de saudades...

– O q? A Hermione mandou uma carta para vc? – diz Harry parecendo surpreso e ofendido por Hermione lhe ter mandado uma minúscula carta.

– Mandou sim. Ela era... Era... Pequena. – diz Gina parecendo desconfiada, mas ninguém percebe.

– Há, eu pensava q ela havia mandado uma carta para vc e nem havia mandado para gente... – diz Harry parecendo aliviado e Gina fez uma feição q havia entendido. Tb ficaria com raiva se o seu melhor amigo tivesse mandado uma carta para uma pessoa e menos para ela.

Rony e Harry vão para dormitórios sozinhos. Queriam ficar só os dois e daqui alguns dias juntamente com Hermione. Seriam o trio de sempre, cercado de travessuras e aventuras perigosas. Até as brigas da garota para fazê-los estudar fazia falta. Iriam ficar ali, lembrando dos velhos tempos...

– Falta pouco tempo para tudo voltar ao normal... – fala Harry sorrindo para Rony q tb sorria.

– É, Harry... Somente 13 dias...

Acabou mais um capítulo sobre essa fanfiction. Tomara q tenham gostado.


End file.
